1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a concealed type head lamp device in which head lamps concealed in a vehicle body are exposed only when the head lamps are turned on or lighted.
2. Prior Art
Concealed type head lamps provided on the vehicle are concealed in the vehicle body when they are turned off or unlighted and driven so as to be exposed from the body by means of a driving motor when they are turned on. With concealed type head lamp device, it is necessary to drive and control the head lamps and to control turning on and off the head lamps. To meet such a function, there has been proposed in the past a device wherein a single operating lever is used to control both the driving and lighting of the head lamps.
However, in this prior art device, when the head lamps are driven to be concealed from an exposed and turned on condition, the head lamps are concealed while not being turned off completely. If, during concealment, the projecting face of each head lamp is moved from a forward facing to an upward facing direction, there is a disadvantage that a dazzling beam is projected against a facing vehicle.
A further disadvantage is that the head lamps remain turned on whenever the head lamps are left exposed in order to prevent the lamps from freezing in a position in which they are not fully exposed or the head lamps are left exposed, for example, during car-washing.
In order to overcome these disadvantages as noted above, there has been proposed a device which is provided with an operating lever capable of controlling turning-on and driving the head lamps and an operating lever capable of controlling driving of the head lamps independently of the function of the first-mentioned operating lever. However, in case of the device as described, the disadvantages encountered in the first-mentioned device may be overcome but there involves an inconvenience in that controlling of turning on and off and driving the head lamps may not be carried out by means of a single operating lever, which is disadvantageous in terms of operation.